The mask that fell
by PeterRook94
Summary: Naruto drops his mask and shows everyone how good he truly is. no particular pairings in mind, just sort of go with the flow story. Powerful/Smart Naruto slight Sasuke/Sakura Bashing NaruxKure Pairing with twist, NOT HAREM Temp Hiatus for a month or two due to writers block, starting @ 11/08/2013
1. Chapter 1 - The start

The sun was beginning to rise over the village hidden in the leafs and everyone was just starting to stir but for one Naruto Uzumaki it was late, he had been up for 5 hours so far because he couldn't sleep. Sitting atop the Hokage mountain on the fourth Hokage's head was a boy around 5ft high with golden blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes with 3 whisker marks on each cheek was the boy who was contemplating what to do about the choice that lay ahead of him in the coming hours; he could drop his mask and show everyone how good he is and earn a name for himself or he could fail the genin test again and wait for the next years test to make people underestimate him more by practising his favourite pass time known as deception.

'Huh dad, what would you do? I could continue to play the fool and have a better chance at surviving when I do chose to become a ninja or I could show them all how much of a natural I am? I could make them realise their mistakes or continue to live alone.'

The sun had just finished rising and he decided to go get some breakfast before the test but this wasn't before he finished placing his personal sealing tags on different parts of the mountain for what could possibly be his last prank due to the choice he would make. Finishing with the tags he walks to the ramen stand and gets the usual before finally seeing people starting their morning routines so he decided to activate the seals. Out of nowhere it appears the Hokage Mountain has been animated and the mouths start to move on their own lip singing to several songs.

People were asleep when suddenly everyone got the rudest wakeup call possible and heard the theme tune for the portal game and the mouths on the mountain started moving to the song still alive. Naruto just sat eating his ramen smirking because the song suited him perfectly when he was remembering how his life used to be but he still acted the fool because of his mask, he finally finished his ramen and decided he would flunk this year's test so that he could live a semi-normal life until he became a genin.

Realising what time it was he decided to head to the academy with the song still playing in the back ground loud enough for everyone to hear it, he arrived at the academy with a while to spare and just left the song on repeat. The class finally started to walk in and all glared at him because they knew the prank was of course done by their resident prankster from hell.

"I know what you're all thinking but no, it wasn't me. I swear honest."

They just continued glaring till what must have been the laziest kid ever lifted his head off the desk and said "Of course it couldn't have been you, the mountain looks like it's been put under a powerful genjutsu and you can't do a genjutsu to save your life... troublesome."

"Shikamaru I swear sleeping would be troublesome for you if you didn't enjoy sleeping so much."

Shikamaru just put his head back on his desk and muttered something about troublesome blondes being smartasses. The class's sensei walked in and just looked around at everyone and smiled because he might not see them for a long time after this.

"Alright class, today we're going to take the genin exam, I will call your name out and you will come do what I ask and you pass or fail, it's rather simple."

Naruto just smiled as he performed a set of discreet hand signs that went unnoticed by all except Shikamaru who just raised an eyebrow at the action and suddenly the song changed to Monty python's life of brian and look on the bright side. Shikamaru kept his eyebrow raised and just smiled.

'How on earth did he do that, he can't cast a genjutsu to save his life and he just made it change songs as well which means he must have cast it somehow? Troublesome blonds.'

Everyone turned to look at Naruto and he just had a dumb look on his face as per usual and claimed that he had no idea what happened and people should just stop staring at him for no apparent reason. Everyone done the exam and it came to Naruto, he passed everything so far except the jutsu section; he was asked to do the basic bushin jutsu but he had so much chakra and so little control that he literally killed the clone with chakra.

"Naruto I'm sorry but you fail again."

"Now hold on Iruka, his clone was almost perfect? Surely we can pass him since he passed everything else?"

"No, Mizuke if we pass him and he goes into the field unprepared I will never forgive myself"

"Ok, ok you made your point" 'hehe perfect you fool, he will steal the scroll and I will get away scott free'

Naruto just turned around and left with his usual idiot mask on and when out of site he performed the hand seals again and the song Bad Day started playing whilst he had to go and continue his act so he sat down on the swing outside of his class with a sad smile so he looked like he was sad at what happened.

Naruto couldn't help but here people speaking about him, calling him a demon and saying how the Hokage could allow him to take the genin exam. This actually did make him rather sad but he got over it quickly. He looked up at saw his teacher Mizuke walking over to him. 'This is going to be easy, that demon will do my work for me'

"Hello Naruto, you know I tried to help you earlier; I'm sorry you couldn't pass."

'What is Mizuke up to? Sneaky bastard must be doing something.' "It's ok sensei, these things happen."

"Well, you can still pass. There's an extra test that you could take, all you have to do is manage to take a scroll from a heavily secured place of my choosing and pass it to me and you will make genin."

'That is what the fool is after? There is only one scroll that would fit such a description and that is the forbidden scroll in the Hokages office, I'll play along for now; maybe this could work for me.'

"Alright what scroll and where do I meet you."

"There is a scroll in the Hokages office hidden via genjutsu on a shelf, get it and meet me tonight in the forest behind the Hokage mountain."

"Alright"

Timeskip – 2 hours

An anbu operative appeared out of nowhere in front of Naruto. "Uzumaki, the council request your presence right now. Please come with me."

"Okay anbu-san, since you asked so nice."

The anbu shunshin'd them into the council chambers only to notice everyone waiting for him. "Old man, what am I doing here?"

"Ahh Naruto-kun, it appears the council somehow got it into their heads that you are responsible for the incident earlier with the Hokage Mountain."

"Really? From what my class mates told me it was a high level genjutsu wasn't it?" getting nods from the council he continued with a smile on his face. "Council members, considering most of you hate me I wouldn't expect you to know but Jiji could you please pass out my file and then point them to the section about genjutsu and ask them what it says?"

Once the paperwork was passed out they all looked at him and he was still smirking, "I haven't seen my file directly but I presume that it says something along the lines of my genjutsu skills being non-existent due to high chakra reserves? Am I right? And even if I was wrong what proof do you have for it being me besides the fact that I have somehow become the scapegoat of this village?"

A rather annoying pink haired civilian council member had enough and started shouting at him, "Boy watch what you say, we are the council and I will be damned if I let you talk to me like that!"

"Really? Please stop me somehow, I mean you have no proof of this so shut up" turning to the old man he smiled and said "Jiji, I need a few words if you don't mind so I will be waiting in your office for you" and with that he performed the standard shunshin startling the entire room.

About an hour later, Hiruzen Sarutobi walked into his office to see his adoptive grandson sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, what can I do for you today?"

"I need to say a few things and I don't want you to interrupt when I'm speaking but I don't want anyone outside to here so... Silencing jutsu." And with that a purple barrier lit up around the room once again startling the age old Hokage.

"Ok starting at the beginning, I know my parentage. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I act like a fool all the time to make the village feel better about losing their loved ones by the Kyuubi which is sealed within me; oh did I forget to mention I knew that as well? How I act is an actual mask, truth be told it helps me practise my favourite shinobi art which is deception. Truth be told, I am the equivalent to a prodigy but I learned through doing things instead of being taught by people. I have 2 nature affinities, Futon and Suiton both are extremely powerful to the point where I don't need hand signs for most jutsu I know and I have a 3rd affinity starting to manifest which is lightning. I failed the genin test on purpose because I thought that if I could make people underestimate me then they would forget about me but this is not the case as pointed out by the council a while ago. Oh and the mountain thing was me but it was seals, not a genjutsu."

There was a deathly silence for a couple of minutes and all the Hokage could say was "How?"

"How what? How do I know about my parents, how do I know about the kyuubi or how do I consider myself a prodigy with my elements?"

"All of the above"

"I know about my parents because of this ignorant village, the mobs were chasing me a few years ago and I fell against the Namikaze compounds door and the blood seal activated and let me in, it was pure luck. I know of the kyuubi because I listen to said ignorant villagers and I am a prodigy because I am self taught, I can do most of what Jonin can do and this is not counting unique clan techniques such as the rasengan."

"Damn..."

"Continuing, I am dropping my mask, I came here tonight to inform you of a spy who came to me to try and goad me into stealing the forbidden scroll that is on the shelf behind me hidden under a triple layered genjutsu. Now this is what's going to happen, I'm going to take the scroll and run to the meeting point and your anbu are going to follow me but stay out of site and when they see Mizuke-teme they will either kill or arrest the traitor, once this is done I will take my place as a genin because I can do Bushin and Kage Bushi No Jutsu which are both clones and I only failed on the clone because I didn't want to pass. Oh and I've been living at my parents house for like 2 years but your anbu you use to keep tabs on me are fucking idiots."

The Hokage just sat there with his mouth open and confused how by pure luck this boy happened to know several S-Class secrets. "Fine, go and do it already, ANBU did you hear that? Follow him and take mizuke into custody when he comes to collect the scroll."

Naruto took the scroll after disabling the genjutsu and turned to the hokage, "Jiji, this is your only warning by the way. I don't like being played, deception is my game not the other way around and for this reason I am very wary of the civilian council and Danzo; hence I reconsidered dropping my mask." Naruto said before jumping out the window and running from roof top to roof top eventually getting to the meeting point only for the anbu to arrest mizuke after being beat up by Naruto. After handing the scroll back and receiving a B rank mission pay Naruto went home to sleep and go to class tomorrow surprising everyone.

**A/N: I know it was a bit rushed at the end but I wanted it finished so I could go to bed. Sorry, if you're going to bother reading and reviewing this then don't be an ass when it comes to the reviews like on my last story that I deleted because people were dicks.**

**If you want to adopt my last story then PM me because I still have the original documents from the upload.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The meeting

Naruto woke up from his dreamless sleep to find the sun shining through his windows directly in his face as it was every morning, looking at his alarm clock he realized that it didn't go off because he had broke it earlier in the week when the alarm went off by jabbing some very sharp Kunai into it repeatedly until the noise stopped.

Naruto was happy because today was the day when he would get his team placement and also happened to be the day that he dropped his idiot mask as he came to rightfully dub it. He quickly got into his new clothes, he was now wearing dark blue ANBU cargo pants with a black muscle shirt that allowed his body to show and finally he had standard ninja attire for the rest of his body; believe it or not the colour Orange was his favourite colour but the amount of Orange he wore was part of his mask.

Quickly skipping breakfast so that he wouldn't be too late to his team placement, he left his estate and activated his security seals on the gate and jutsu library like he always did to prevent any would be fools attempting to destroy what was his but since no one knew of his new accommodations except the Hokage. He started walking through the street and walking passed an ally way and heard some whimpering, not knowing what it was he decided to inspect and what he saw made him sick.

A woman who looked no older than 19 wearing a white and red wrapping type dress was being beaten by several men who were attempting to rape her; she must have not long come back from a mission because she seemed exhausted and these men seemed to be civilians and chunins at best but there were about 10 all together and the numbers worried him slightly.

Analyzing the situation quickly because he didn't want to waste any time in saving her, he created a shadow clone that was ready to pick her up and get her to safety when he was done beating the shit out of them. Landing in the alley way behind the men and silently stabbing 2 of the chunin in the neck and quickly going through a couple of quick hand signs for a jutsu he shouted, "Futon: Drilling Air Bullet" and shot 3 bullets of compressed air towards different men.

Once the man were taken down the last 5 turned to notice him and were rather scared, not only was this man the demon in which they had abused for most of his life but now he was fighting back and they didn't know what he was capable of.

"If the rest of you want to survive, I would leave the beautiful young woman alone before I either kill you or give you a sex change with a rusty Kunai."

Not needing to be told twice the remaining civilians left the area because the Shinobi that were with them were single handily taken down by this man, he walked over to the woman who was looking at him in awestruck wondering who he was and how he did that.

"Hello? What's your name miss?"

"Kurenai Yuhi, I'm a Jonin but I just got back from an extremely difficult mission and am exhausted. If you didn't come along when you did then I don't know what would have happened."

"Well Tenshi-Chan, I need to get to the academy for team placements but I think helping you get to the Hokage to see what he wants to do about these men I just killed and to get a mission report from you?"

She didn't realise it but her cheeks were a dark shade of red from being called an angel by this young man.

"Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way just in case you were wondering who saved you, now let's get you to the Hokage."

She looked rather beat up so he leaned down and with a rather amazing show of upper body strength for someone his age he picked her up bridal style and started running from rooftop to rooftop eventually reaching the old mans office, all the while not noticing the blush on her face at being carried this way.

Once inside the office ignoring the staring office workers Naruto began to explain what happened and how he killed the men who appeared to be several chunin and 1 civilian but by the end of the conversation, the hokage was pinching his nose and was suppressing a groan.

"So let me get this right Naruto, you were late to the academy and started walking towards it when you hear whimpering from the ally way at which point you went in killed several chunin ranked ninja and civilian by using the element of surprise and a rather advanced wind jutsu for your age, not only that but you managed to scare the rest away?"

"Pretty much, I think I will skip the academy today because of what happened; I'm sure that the teams have already been placed and since you placed them you can tell me what team I'm in right? Oh and I am going to take Kurenai here to the hospital after she has given you her mission report because she is exhausted and I'm just an all round nice guy." Naruto finished the sentence with a grin that sent shivers up the spines of all present except kurenai who smiled at his kind gesture.

"Fine, fine, you're in team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno; your jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake oh and you might be able to make the meeting on the roof of the academy since Hatake is always late by like 2 hours. Kurenai your team is team 8 and you have Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame; Naruto please tell them to meet their sensei at training ground 12 tomorrow at 8 AM. Thanks."

After about 20 minutes of ignoring Kurenai talking about her mission to the Hokage they finished and Naruto was smiling a small smile at Kurenai who looked like she was about to drop from chakra and sleep exhaustion.

"Well Jiji, if you don't mind I have to get Tenshi-chan here to the hospital because she looks like she is about to fall over from exhaustion and we don't want that now do we." The Hokage just grinned and raised an eyebrow at the nickname he had given her whilst she blushed slightly. Naruto picked her up again and used a jutsu that all chunin know that he found in his library called Shunshin no Jutsu and disappeared in an original version of the jutsu which happened to just be a flash of yellow light. Leaving the Hokage groaning at what he just saw and to return to his paper work before another flash of light appeared in the office.

"Jiji, here's a present for you but only open it after I leave." Tossing the Hokage a scroll he disappeared again. The hokage opened the scroll to see a storage scroll with a standard seal, channelling a tiny bit of his chakra into the seal 2 more scroll popped out with one labelled 1st and another labelled 2nd. The hokage opened the first scroll to see a small letter.

_Jiji,_

_If you're reading this then I'm feeling rather nice today and decided to give you the answers to what you seek the most. How to beat the damn paperwork that you hate so much. It's a rather simple process really but I'm not surprised you haven't thought of it yet but I'm feeling nice today so here's what you do._

_Get a piece of paper draw a circle in the centre of the paper but also draw an 'X' in the middle of the circle then proceed to look at the second scroll and you will know what the piece of paper is for._

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

The Hokage did as he was told and drew a circle in the middle of the paper with an x at the centre of the circle and then opened the second scroll to see 2 words. 'Kage Bushin'

The Hokage immediately turned to the piece of paper he drew on and slammed his head repeatedly against the X in the middle of the circle muttering about how stupid he was and how a gennin outsmarted all Kage.

Arriving at the hospital and dropping off the Jonin sensei that had fell unconscious moments after leaving the office and quickly Shunshining towards the academy. He walked into the class to find only team 8 and team 7 remaining in the class.

"Sorry I'm late; I was saving a damsel in distress. Team 8, your Jonin sensei is in the hospital and won't be here until tomorrow; the Hokage told me to get you to meet at training ground 12 tomorrow at 8AM and she will be there."

"Thank you for letting us know Naruto-San, we were getting slightly worried because she hasn't turned up yet." Shino said.

"As for team 7, our Jonin sensei is notorious for being at least 3 hours late than what he should be so we should be waiting for at least another hour."

Suddenly a Banshee screeched at him, "How do you know all this? Stop acting cool like my Sasuke-Kun"

He frowned, "Haruno-San, let me make this clear; I never liked you, you were just part of my mask that I used to make people forget about me and underestimate me and I know all this because I was the one who saved their sensei and took her to the hospital; now keep that yap of yours shut or I'm going to die from blood loss due to my ears bleeding banshee-san."

Sasuke looked at him with interest as team 8 walked out of the room trying not to laugh and Sakura was red with anger. The rest of the time in the class waiting for Kakashi went quite quickly when he appeared in the class only to find that one of his students were gone and the other two hadn't even noticed.

"My first impression of you is that you're too slow because one of your team mates is already on the roof waiting for you."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and joined Naruto on the roof and 5 minutes later the other 2 joined them. "All right how about introductions?"

Of course the banshee had to get her say in, "Sensei, why don't you go first since you suggested it?"

"Ok then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my like are (He taps his kunai pouch where his precious was held), well you're too young for that. My dislikes are. And my dreams for the future? Well I haven't really given it any thought."

Two of the genin sweat dropped thinking about the lack of information they got from their sensei whilst Naruto just grinned.

"Blondie you first."

"All right, I suppose my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I won't tell you my full name yet because I don't trust any of you, especially duck butt over there." Sasuke just glared at him.

"My likes? Well I suppose it would be practising my Futon and Suiton elemental jutsu not to mention learning how to control my Raiton element and then of course there is precious ramen learning new Jutsu. Dislikes? Well that's an easy one; I dislike pink Banshees that screech and people with a duck but for a head, I suppose I also dislike how stupid the civilians of this village can be not to mention the fools that can't see the Kunai sealed within the scroll. Dreams for the future, now that's a tough one. I always said that I wanted to be Hokage but that was part of my mask; truth be told I could not give a rats ass what happens to the village but a very few people I care about I will protect with my life. So dreams for the future would be to Join ANBU and eventually make ANBU captain."

His two teammates glared at him whilst Kakashi was amazed, he verbally abused his team and stated he had several elements mastered, this wasn't what was in his file.

**A/N: The rest of the intros went as per normal in the anime and manga.**

"Well meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 tomorrow at 5AM."

"Hatake-san, wait a moment please I would have a word with you if you don't mind." The other two genin left them alone and Kakashi wondered what he wanted.

"Listen, I'm not as stupid as people think and I know you've been bullied into teaching the Uchiha and because of this I know that you will be force to pass us on any sort of test because the civilian council wish it. I think it's good for you to know that I intend to show the Uchiha brat up at any chance I get just to hurt his ego, Ja ne."

With that said he Shunshin'd home and revised some new jutsu he was learning before heading to bed because by the time he was done it was getting dark.


	3. Chapter 3 - The test

It's the day of the true Genin exam and we find Naruto and friends all arriving at the training ground that has been designated for team 7 but with no sign of their Jonin sensei. Sasuke was the first to arrive, then Sakura and finally Naruto, all questioning where on earth their sensei was because he was now officially late.

Sakura finally got bored of waiting for Kakashi and about an hour after arriving decided to ask her teammates if they have seen him today and what they think about him being late.

"You guys know what happened to Sensei? He's late."

"Hn." Came the ever-so-stoic response from the Uchiha.

"I have no idea but if he continues to be late for everything from now on then I will just arrive an hour later so I can get more sleep, I doubt he would even notice. Now if you excuse me Sakura, I'm going to practise my Jutsu."

Sakura noticed what he said at the end and became confused. "Jutsu? You don't know any Jutsu."

"Well besides the basic Academy ones I know plenty of Jutsu, in fact I have two elements and I'm quite versed in both but my wind element is strongest and I have created several wind Jutsu that are mine and mine alone." Looking towards Sasuke he continued, "And Sasuke, don't think that when you awaken those cheating eyes of yours that you will simply be able to steal them because the chances are when you use them you will die. Half of them should be labelled S-Rank or Kinjutsu just for the amount of Chakra they take up and me being me, well let's just say I have roughly 5x the amount of Chakra that the Hokage has."

With that said he walked off into the trees leaving his teammates mouths hanging slightly open.

'How dare he insult the Uchiha like that, I am an elite! The best of the best, If I want his Jutsu then I shall take them!'

'Why is he trying to act so cool recently, is he trying to act like Sasuke-Kun so I will like him? he wouldn't go that far would he?'

In a clearing in the trees Naruto summoned around 500 clones and set them all besides the last 50 on tree, water and kunai balancing chakra control exercises to increase his chakra control, this was of course the normal warm up when it came to his training; he would work on his Chakra control right the way through the session and then use at least 50 clones for taijutsu practise.

Kakashi arrived about 2 hours later and noticed two out of three of his students where they were supposed to be. "Huh, Sensei for a day and already picking up my habits."

"You're late!" Screamed Sakura.

"Down Banshee, down. I'm only late for a simple reason, I got lost on the road to life but whilst I was lost I ran into an old friend and we went and had some breakfast and caught up but it was most insightful because he gave me a map on the road to life and pointed me in the right direction. So you see, it wasn't my fault."

Kakashi watched both his students with a small grin as they had anime sweat drops on the back of their heads and were thinking the exact same thing, 'That was the worst excuse I've ever heard.'

"Now, two of my lovely Genin are here; where is the third?"

"He said a load about going off to train in the forest waiting for you to get here and he mocked Sasuke-Kuns eyes saying that he wouldn't be able to copy any of his Jutsu because they take up so much Chakra that they should be labelled Kinjutsu."

"Is that so? Well I've heard the Hokage say that he has been hiding behind a mask for most of his life so his skills were probably hidden as well; I have no idea if he's made any Jutsu or not."

"Whatever, he went off that way. Go and get the Dobe so we can get this over and done with."

Kakashi snickered at the boy and said "Your wish is my command Sasuke-Chan" making the enraged Uchiha even more mad and embarrassed.

Kakashi came upon a sight he hadn't ever seen before, shadow clones and a lot of them; roughly 470 shadow clones with 450 of them doing chakra control exercises and 20 of them fighting what looked like the real one because he took more than one hit. After the 20 Taijutsu clones dispelled Naruto took a two minute break to get his chakra levels back up and decided it was time to work on his new wind technique that he was making: The Wind Dragon.

Kakashi just stared in awe as 30 clones puffed into existence and started a rapid set of 27 hand seals and yell "Futon: Kaze Doragon No Jutsu" and what appeared to be a Dragon made out of wind started to mould in the air with bright yellow eyes. Each clone had the Dragon moulded to different degrees which led Kakashi to believe that this was a technique he was creating.

After the Dragons appeared to attack several trees and slice them all to pieces Kakashi made a mental note never to piss Naruto off because this technique wasn't even finished and it could kill anything in its path. "All right Kakashi, come on out. I know you're there and you saw me."

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and gave his usual "Yo" with a mock salute.

"Alright how much of the technique did you see? Oh don't mind the clones, they're working on chakra control, I have roughly 5x the amount of the old man so I need control more than anything hence a normal clone is out of the question for me."

Kakashi just looked in awe thinking about how fun it would be to teach him but the damn council wanted the Uchiha brat trained first and foremost.

"Urm, all of it and I must say I'm impressed. People say you can't make a wind dragon technique because air isn't as malleable as the other elements."

"Hehe, they're wrong so I would appreciate if you keep this to yourself for the time being, you know showing up the Uchiha and all needs time to create Jutsu that he can't copy because of the Chakra usage. Hell I bet even you can't use my water techniques if you copy them but if you ask nicely and promise not to share I might teach you some of my lower class water techniques that are B and A ranked with less Chakra drain than most."

Kakashi just Eye-smiled at his students balls to say that and laughed.

"Well let's get back to the Banshee and Emo so I can get this test over with and go and see the old man, maybe finally give him some of my Jutsu Scrolls for ANBU to use; ever since he heard how I've held back he's come to the assumption that I took after him in the Jutsu development department which is true but I don't usually give them out and I am not given out my most prized techniques."

"You know who your father was?" Kakashi paled at the thought.

"Yes, I know and I know you're his student or were his student rather, I don't really care to be honest."

Kakashi was still rather pale but ran after Naruto and made it back to the main training ground after the clones dispelled. Kakashi pulled an alarm clock out of nowhere and attached two bells to his belt.

"The test is simple, you have until this alarm goes off to get two bells, come at me with intent to kill or you're screwed."

"But sensei, there are only two bells?"

"Simple Sakura, get the bells the one that doesn't get the bell goes back to the academy..."

Sakura paled at knowing she wouldn't be able to get the bells but decided to try to impress her Sasuke-kun, Sasuke was smirking thinking about how the "Uchiha Elites" would make short work of this and Naruto was just sitting there bored.

"BEGIN!"

Sakura and Sasuke just jumped into the trees for cover whilst Naruto just stood there.

"You know compared to the other two you're a bit weird you know that?"

"I've been told, so listen Sensei; I know the test is to work together and I am rather contempt to just sit down and watch the Uchiha get his ass handed to him again and again but that being said. Do you have a spare copy of that book I can borrow whilst watching? I really don't want to wait for him to get the balls to attack a Jonin and reading will help pass the time."

Kakashi sweat dropped and took a scroll out of his vest, upon inspection it was a storage scroll. In said scroll was stored every volume of Icha Icha ever made.

Naruto walked over and picked up a book and just smiled at his Sensei, "So that's where you get your different books from? I thought you would keep them in a safe or something but this works as well I suppose."

Sitting against a tree in the shade he began to read totally ignoring the fact that his sensei was trying his best not to laugh at him for what was happening, Naruto noticed this and smirked knowing that his plan was already in motion.

About 20 minutes later Sasuke appeared out of the trees and engaged his sensei in the standard form of Uchiha Taijutsu but his form had a few flaws in it because he was self taught due to his older brother going all apocalyptic on his clan.

"Rushing an enemy head on? I would expect more of the all mighty Uchiha clan Sasuke."

Sasuke started seeing red, the ever present Uchiha pride telling him that this person needed to die.

"Oh what am I saying? To be a clan needs more than one person."

Having enough of his Sensei's jabs at the young Uchiha he started going through hand signs and took a deep breath, Naruto took note of this and thought the same thing as Kakashi; No regular Genin should be able to do that technique.

"Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu" A rather large fire ball appeared from Sasukes mouth and started shooting towards Kakashi who just used a quick Kawarimi to swap with a log beside Naruto. Naruto looked to his side noticing Kakashi appear.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Don't come over here, he might burn the precious! Run goddamn it, I don't want him to burn the precious because I'm goddamn reading it!"

Taking the hint kakashi quickly went through some hand signs and shouted "Doton:Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" and dragged the ever-so-Emo Uchiha underground until only his head appeared.

"I'll give it you, a Genin shouldn't be able to perform that technique but you still suck."

Sasuke said nothing but glared at Kakashi. "Well nice talking to you, Naruto is over there if you want to talk to him but he's reading; I'm going Banshee hunting, see ya" Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves and not 5 minutes later all you could hear was a scream from the forest.

"Oi, help me out of the ground. You should be honoured that I'm asking you for help, I'm part of the Uchiha clan; we don't ask for help often!"

Naruto temporarily looked above his book and saw Sasuke with only his head above the ground and burst out laughing. "I honestly didn't see you there, I was so enjoying my book but you had to ruin it didn't you? Fine I'll help you but only because I find it funny when Kakashi hands you your ass."

Just as he was walking over Kakashi appeared with an eye smile because Naruto was helping his teammates, "Kakashi this isn't what you think, I'm helping him because I find it entertaining when you beat him down again." Naruto smirked and heard some sort of alarm going off.

"Well that's time, too bad looks like you all fail."

Kakashi had an unconscious sakura over his shoulder who didn't complain but Sasuke thinking he was a god among men started mouthing off, "You can't do this to an Uchiha, we're the elite, we're the best and you will pass me!"

"I can do this, you're the only Uchiha left therefore you're not an elite because you're a Genin and you suck so you're not the best." Kakashi just then noticed Naruto smiling, "And what do you think you have to smile about? from what I read of your file you failed the academy 3 times before now?"

"Oh come on Kakashi, you know that I could pass the academy within a second and we both know that we've passed but of course for different reasons.

Teme, you passed because the civilian council wish for the 'Great Uchiha' clan to rise up again but that can only happen once you reach Jonin I think it was and you will be forced to partake in the Clan restoration act so they forced Kakashi to teach you and pass you.

Now me and Sakura on the other hand have passed for a different reason" Naruto said taking 3 bells out of his pocket, "here's one for each of us." Kakashi looked visibly annoyed at this because his test just got weaselled out of.

Looking down he saw that he still had his bells and eye smiled at what had to be a rather clever trick since no one has thought of this before.

"Don't look so down Kakashi, when you saw me earlier I dispelled all clones except one and sent it into town to buy 3 bells; It came back after you were handing Sasuke his ass to him and gave me the bells hence I just continued reading, was a rather good book."

The Hokage just burst out laughing hearing what had happened through his crystal ball and didn't stop for a good 5 minutes until the secretary came in and asked if everything was alright.

"Fine, you pass." Kakashi said and started muttering about blondes being too smart for their own good. "Be here at 8AM every day except Sundays for team training and missions." Kakashi just tied Sakura to the post and Shunshin'd away to the Hokage's office and waited for the other Jonin to arrive for report on the teams.

About 20 minutes later all Jonin Sensei's arrived and were surprised to see Kakashi early and what appeared to be pouting. Snickering at him they all lined up in front of the Hokage, the man known as the God of Shinobi who happened to have a big smile on his face.

"Alright let's get this started, Team 1-5 pass or fail?"

"OK Now team 10?"

A new Jonin stepped forward with beautiful red eyes by the name of Kurenai Yuhi, "Team 10 Passed, they work well together and all sensor abilities counter another's weakness meaning that they would be incredibly good for hunting and tracking enemies. Kiba is brash and from what I can tell is a major pervert, he also thinks of himself as 'Top Dog' which may be an issue in the future. Hinata is shy and has major confidence issues which I will need to work on but once passed that I'm sure she can become a very strong Kunoichi despite what her family thinks and Shino is well... Shino, skilled but reserved with emotions in check."

Hiruzen nodded and continued down the line.

"Team 9?" "Fail" "Ok team 9 goes back to the academy."

"Team 8?" A man who stood rather tall at 6ft3 with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth in standard Jonin uniform with a light blue sash tied around his waist with the Kanji for Fire written on it came forward.

"Team 8 passed, considering the old Ino-Shika-Cho trio and how they worked together their kids were raised to be their heirs so they were considered friends since an early age and can work well together with moves that the original trio taught them."

"Ok good to hear, another famous trio that will come from a new generation that promises to be better than the last."

Everyone then turned to Kakashi as they noticed him pouting and the Hokage smiling like a madman.

"Team 7?" The Hokage said in an all too sweet voice knowing what happened.

"Fine they passed but I'm not happy about it."

"For everyone else in the room please explain what happened."

"Fine, I arrived as per normal which obviously meant 3 hours late only to find two out of three Genin there and when I asked where Naruto was they said that he went off to train because waiting wasn't so bad and the Banshee started screaming about how Naruto insulted her 'Sasuke-Kuns' eyes which to be fair made me laugh when I was out of sight."

The Hokage nodded and started grinning knowing what was coming.

"Anyway, I arrive in the clearing that he was training to find him using around 470 Kage Bushin which not only surprised the shit out of me because of his chakra levels but he was practising an advanced form of Taijutsu against 20 of them but this was when I arrived late so I don't know what he was doing before that. I decided that being a good teacher I would sit and watch for a while because I wanted to know more; He kicked all his clones asses had a two minute break and started working on his wind element and creating a new wind Jutsu which I might add is a fucking monster of a Jutsu; I won't tell you what it was because he asked me not to but I will tell you that it isn't even complete and it wrecked the forest."

All Jonin were looking at him with surprise and Team 8's Sensei stepped forward, "Are you telling me that he is not only a wind element but has mastered it to such a degree that he is creating techniques? That is unheard of for his age!"

"Please continue Kakashi."

"After that he told me to come out and that he saw me watching and just ignored me which was a shocker as well but then he told me that you've been after some of his Jutsu and he said he might stop by later to give you some for the ANBU to use but ANBU only because he didn't want to give out his prized techniques. Now what am I forgetting? Oh yes, he knows his father which surprised me again but he said he didn't give a shit and walked off dispelling all his clones."

"All Jonin in here, his heritage is an SS-ranked secret and you will not find out so quit looking at me like that."

"When we walked back we started the standard bell test that has been given for generations and the others hid but Naruto stayed asking me if I had a spare copy of my book because he wanted to watch Sasuke get his and I quote "Ass handed to him" but he didn't want to wait for him to attack so he wanted to read so he wasn't bored."

Kurenai visibly became angered at this because she didn't want him becoming a pervert like his Sensei but ignored it because she could tell that the end of the story would be worth the wait.

"He went and sat by a tree and started reading for 20 minutes then Sasuke decided that he was tired of waiting and attacked with Taijutsu but I made him made by insulting the Uchiha clan for the laugh of it because I wanted to know what would happen if he was mad. He didn't disappoint, he fired a Fireball at me which shocked me to say the least and I kawarimi'd next to Naruto who suddenly started yelling at me to get away because he might fire another fireball and burn his 'Precious'.

I used the Doton:Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu to put him underground and Naruto burst out laughing at him but continued reading and 5 minutes later I hit Sakura with what has got to be described as the weakest Genjutsu I've ever used and she screamed and collapsed. Goddamn Banshee has a set of lung on her, it must run in the family."

Suddenly a woman in her 30's with pink hair sneezed.

"I watched Sasuke shout at Naruto for help saying that he should be 'Honoured' to help the elite and Naruto just laughed saying that he hadn't seen him there because he was enjoying the book but Sasuke had to ruin it. Eventually he caved and agreed to help him out of the hole because it was funny watching him getting beat by me."

Everyone in the room was listening to Kakashi's story with a smile on their faces because of the blondes antics, even Kurenai even though she was rather annoyed at Kakashi for given him a Icha Icha book to read.

"The alarm went and I said they failed and the usual Uchiha pride kicked in shouting at me saying I can't do that because of who he was and we had a nice conversation about how a clan has to have more than one person to be a clan which made him so very angry it was funny. Naruto was just smiling and when asked he took 3 bells out of his pocket saying that they hadn't failed because they had a bell each. Looking down I still had my bells so I asked him about it and he said besides the bells that he couldn't possibly fail our team anyway because the council want the Uchiha clan back but Sasuke can only do that if he reaches Jonin rank and has the CRA placed on him so I couldn't fail him which is actually right. Goddamn council and then he just walked off laughing at me which is why I was here early pouting like a little boy because I got outsmarted by a 12 year old blonde Genin."

Everyone stared at him for a minute and just burst out laughing at what he was told. "Ye, ye laugh it up, it could of happened to anyone of you guys!" He said and then Shunshin'd out of there to his usual spot at memorial stone.

"Alright that's enough laughing even if it was funny as hell." He pushed down on a button on his intercom and the secretary walked in, "Yes Hokage-Sama?"

"Please make a note to have Naruto-Kun come by sometime soon to deliver some of his Jutsu if he wants and please make sure the note explains how he will be paid for each Jutsu he delivers to me depending on the rank of said Jutsu."

He looked at the rest of the Jonin. "Dismissed" Everyone disappeared in different shunshins and all that was left was a blonde jinchuriki sitting on the couch.

"What a very interesting story Jiji, it was fun to annoy Kakashi like that and the Jonin are never going to let him live it down."

The Hokage looked surprised at seeing him here, "How long have you been there Naruto-Kun?"

"Oh since the begining, snuck in when the rest of the Jonin arrived; you need better ANBU which reminds me, I come bearing gifts for the ANBU and I mean ANBU. Not for Jonin who might join ANBU or something else these are high level techniques that would work best for the ANBU and I don't need them getting around so I will give you them for the ANBU but I don't want any one out of ANBU knowing them and I especially don't want any ANBU retiring and teaching these Jutsu to people."

"Fine fine, you win and I'll obviously pay you for each Jutsu that you give; oh and what was the Jutsu you were working on earlier today?"

"Oh you know just this and that and a little bit of a Futon:Kaze Doragon here and there, nothing major."

"You realize you can't make a wind dragon right?"

"Is that so? Maybe I should show you it? It's about 90% complete and although it is Chakra intensive it is one of the most destructive techniques that I've ever seen."

Naruto handed over the 5 techniques and received a slip with a note for the secretary for payment and then walked off to continue his training after speaking to the secretary obviously.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while for the update, was busy with stuff :D**

**Futon: Kaze Doragon No Jutsu - Literally a dragon made of wind that cuts and destroys anything in its path. It can be used on one person or a group because of the wind cuts anything near it.**

**Doton:Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth style: Inner decapitation which drags the person's body underground and then just leaves their heads above ground.**


	4. Chapter 4 - start of wave arc

**A/N: This is mostly a filler chapter and a setup for the start of the wave arc... sorry**

A perverse giggle could be heard coming from the Hokages office and anyone who knew him knew that this meant he was reading his little orange book which also meant he was not to be disturbed however this unspoken warning did not do anything to deter a certain blonde genin.

"Old man!" He shouted as he kicked open the door to the office to see his Jiji putting something in his desk draw with a blush on his face.

Letting out a sigh of relief that Naruto didn't come into the office a few minutes earlier he straightened up and looked at his adoptive grandson.

"What can I do for you today Naruto-Kun? And would you mind not kicking my door open from now on?"

"Sure old man, anyhow I came to complain. Kakashi-sensei is an utter idiot when it comes to teaching; I don't care what his reputation says. So far it's been 2 months since our team formed and not once has he taught us anything, now this isn't an issue for me because my knowledge etc makes me able to go against jonin and win but for the emo and banshee it will be their down fall when we go on proper missions. Now I came to tell you about this but I want to know if you know any Genjutsu specialists to help me in my weaker field."

"What has Kakashi taught you or your team?"

"Me and Sakura have learned nothing of value, he preaches teamwork like it was gospel but the emo king I'm sure he has been private tutoring which is to be expected."

"I will have words with him about teaching all of you and as for the Genjutsu specialist I know of only one that will be willing to help; you saved her life after all." He said with a smirk.

"Tenshi-Chan? Oh and as for talking to Kakashi it doesn't bother me too much because he hasn't even noticed that since the second week I have been using a shadow clone to meet and train with the team so I can do what I want."

"Sneaky blondes are sneaky."

"Got that right anyway, I'm going to find a certain Angel, see you later Jiji." And with that he disappeared in his unique Shunshin only to reappear a couple of blocks away.

'Now where would she be? Ah I know she has a team like my baka sensei so she will be training them.'

He started running towards the training ground that her and her team were training at and hid in a tree watching them for about 10 minutes only for Kurenai to finally spot him and call him over. "Naruto, you can come out now."

Appearing in a yellow flash in front of her and her team he mock saluted and said "Yo" in a very Kakashi like manner.

Kurenai just blinked a couple of times and looked at him, "What were you watching us for?"

Naruto just sighed at being caught. "Truth be told Tenshi-Chan, I was waiting for the right moment to make an awesome entrance and then ask a favour of you."

"Awesome entrance? Couldn't you have just walked over here and asked me instead?"

"Maybe but where is the fun it that besides you love it."

Whilst the conversation was going on the genin team just looked on with different reactions, Hinata was blushing at her crush but was slightly annoyed at her sensei being called an Angel by him. Kiba just snorted and ignored him because he thought of himself as Alpha and Shino just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine if you say so now what is the favour you wanted since it was so important to interrupt our training?"

"Straight to the point as normal? Couldn't we just talk for a while you know get to know each other, I'm sure that I would enjoy your company Tenshi-Chan." At this point she blushed slightly at what he was implying and muttered something about 'Ero-blondes' and 'Smart asses'.

"Fine if you must know I was coming here to ask you to help me with my Genjutsu because my freakish Chakra and stamina I can't use Genjutsu but I would like to learn how to dispel them more effectively and before you ask what you would get out of this, it's quite simple. I would train you in your elemental affinity because being a Genjutsu specialist is good but if you come across an enemy that is immune then you're screwed."

She thought about it for a minute and then asked "Why me? Didn't Kakashi teach you?"

"Hmm maybe some of his bad habbits but that's about it. But you and the rest of the Jonin know that I am a Jutsu gold mine not to mention creating new jutsu every now and then."

"It's been two goddamn months and he taught you nothing? I'm going to kill him and I will teach you."

"Thanks Tenshi-Chan and as an extra I will also start your team on their elements; now I'm guessing since their all clan heirs that they aren't allowed to use non clan jutsu right? And you've been told not to teach them any? Well they said nothing about me did they?" He smirked at her.

"Goddamn you're too troublesome sometimes Naruto." Somewhere two lazy Nara's sneased.

"Oh don't be like that now Tenshi-chan." Naruto pulled out 4 pieces of paper and gave them to each and told them to channel chakra into them. He wasn't surprised to find that Kiba and Kurenai both had fire whilst Hinata had water and shino had Lightning.

"Hmm not a bad spread for a team, Tenshi, how much chakra do they have?"

"High genin, close to low chunin why?"

"Just thinking about how to do their training. Shino, you're to get a light bulb and charge it with lightning chakra which will turn it on and when you can do this for 5 minutes then you can add another 5 minutes to the time and continue doing this until you reach 1 hour; this will improve your chakra control on both normal and elemental chakra and shall also increase your capacity." He nodded and left to get a light bulb.

"Hinata, I presume you know how to water walk?" Earning a nod from her "Ok then, go sit on top of a lake and meditate; feel the water flow around you and create whirl pools, I want you to create around 15 before you try any water Jutsu." She nodded and walked off to a lake.

"Now you two, grab a leaf and focus chakra into it; imagine fire burning inside your mind whilst doing this and when you burn the leaf and can do it in under a second I will teach you jutsu."

Getting a smile from Kurenai and a nod from Kiba they both started whilst Naruto just smiled at the sight of his Angel working hard and started to meditate. This went on for about another month, they would meet and train with each other and then get lunch but when Kurenai asked why he hadn't been training with Kakashi he said that he sent a Shadow clone to him for training and he didn't care enough to notice.

A few days after the conversation about Kakashi teaching him and his shadow clone he was walking into the Hokage tower with his so called team for a mission.

"All right, you have a choice of a couple of D ranked missions."

"NO!"

"What?"

"Jiji, I said no. You know damn well I can take on most Jonin and win and Kakashi is an elite Jonin not to mention all the time he spent training the emo over there he should be able to handle a simple C rank mission, if anything we will have to look after the Banshee but it will do her good to get some out of the village experience so maybe she will stop being such a goddamn annoying fan girl."

Sasuke smirked at this and agreed whilst Sakura was visibly annoyed whilst Kakashi looked impassive at this which annoyed Naruto, "Kakashi by the way did I forget to mention that if you don't teach Sakura something soon I will burn every Icha Icha within Konoha? Surely it can only make me more popular with the women if you know what I mean." Kakashi paled at this and nodded.

"Naruto, you have a point so I will give you a simple C rank escort mission but I will send another team along with you because they also need the experience. You know this team anyway from what I heard." With that said in walked Kurenai and her team.

"Why hello Tenshi-Chan, pleasure to see you again."

"Hello Naruto, you're looking well today." She said with a wink and the rest were thinking the same thing: 'Lucky bastard'.

"Not to interrupt you two love birds but the client is about to come here."

"Sorry Jiji, can't help when a pretty lady falls for my charms; I'm just too awesome you see." Kurenai blushed and a knock was heard at the door.

"Enter" and in came a 40 year old drunk named Tazuna.

"Team 7 and 8 your job is to escort Tazuna here to the land of waves and protect him whilst his bridge gets built."

"Team pack for a month and meet me at the gates in 2 hours."

Naruto mock saluted and said "Sir, yes sir." And disappeared in a yellow flash.


	5. Bloodline poll?

Just a heads up I'm wondering if I should have Naruto awaken a blood line in the wave arc like Sasuke but a lot weaker so it doesn't over-over power his character. (Yes, I did say over-over power because I already think that the character has gone passed smart/strong and is slightly god like) If I make him awaken a blood line it will most likely be a blood line that was hidden on his mother's side from Uzu; There will be a poll on my profile that has a simple yes/no response and will stay open till the 10th of August; if there is a specific blood line related to Uzu that people want to create or already is created feel free to reply to this and we shall see...


	6. Chapter 5 - Kazeryuu

**I decided against the bloodline because I figured he was already overpowered as fuck for his age so I will just wait...**

* * *

Walking towards the south gate where Naruto was meant to meet teams 7 and 8 for an extended c rank mission, naruto was just whisteling about being happy with getting out of the village for a while since he hasn't been out of the village before.

He is now officially 2 hours late and decides that it is finally time to meet his friends for the mission so he flashes over there and behold he wasn't the last one to arrive.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Hardly, Kakashi isn't here yet so I must be early... my logic is irrefutable."

The banshee just shut up at that for a minute or two whilst trying to process the information given; "Shut up."

He turned to kurenai who was looking slightly agitated, "Tenshi-chan?"

"Yes Naruto?" she said in a more annoyed tone.

"It's kakashi's fault."

"What's my fault?"

Everyone turned to see none other than Kakashi Hatake reading his favourite book leaning against the gate.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I'm picking up your bad habbits which can't be good for me, now Tenshi-chan I need some advice."

"With what?" she asked slightly curious as to what he needed.

"It's simple, do I look better with a kakashi mask?"

She blinked a few times, "Why?"

"Well I have the sweet cute innocent child look down so I thought I would try out mysterious and handsome and since you're incredibly hot and what not I thought you could tell me if it works?"

He grinned at her blush that was coming in force whilst everyone else looked on in amazement at the blatant flirting between sensei and student.

"without, your whisker marks are too cute and they give you a feral look." She replied whilst trying to hide her blush.

"well now that's done let's go!" he jumped on Kakashi's back and yelled "Mush!" whilst everyone just sweat dropped.

About two hours after leaving Konoha Naruto felt a very weak Genjutsu from up ahead and decided to let it play out, he noticed the puddles in the road and connected the dots.

When they got close to the puddles each puddle disappeared and turned into a man, each relatively short with a gauntlet and chain attached which led Naruto to believe that these where the infamous tag team of the mist known as the deamon brothers; both chunin level ninja.

Wrapping their chain around kakashi and kurenai they shouted "Two down" and headed for the rest, naruto just looked bored and decided to take care of these fools quickly, going through a few handsigns he initiated a jutsu that he made when he was 10 years old, "Futon: spherical prison of DOOOOOOM!" he shouted.

A prison of pure wind created a sphere around the two brothers whilst sucking all the air out of their lungs, this went on for thirty seconds until he knew that their lungs had collapsed, then he stopped the jutsu.

Kakashi and kurenai appeared from the trees only for the banshee to scream that she thought they were dead, "Well we're jonin, we wanted to see who they were after but Mr. I'm ridicules at naming jutsu here killed them first."

"Give me a break, I was 10 when I named that what did you expect besides its a rather apt name when you think about it."

"True but we don't know who they were after now."

"They after the old man, I researched into recent events last night before I went to sleep and found that wave is in turmoil from Gatou, I decided to play the ignorant fool because I thought the mission would be fun and it gives the rookies some in house experience."

"Idiot."

"What?"

"You should have told us, we would have continued anyway but atleast we would have known about the threats."

"Sorry."

"Let's continue now, we can head to wave and what not."

Naruto gave a mock salute and fell into formation.

The group kept walking for a couple more hours until the mist got unaturally thick and Naruto could tell that the mist was laced with Chakra so it was most likely the Kirigakure no Jutsu and since the demon brothers earlier he figured out from the Bingo book that it was probably cast by Zabuza; a rogue from Kiri who attempted to assassinate the Mizukage.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Would you like to make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"I bet that I can kill the next person who attacks us with 1 Jutsu, If I win you have to stop reading your smut in front of Tenshi-Chan because I'm afraid for your sanity if she uses a Genjutsu on you."

"And if you can't?"

"Name what you want?"

"I want signed special editions of all Icha Icha."

"That's fine, I know the writer after all he is my godfather."

They continued walking for a few more minutes until Kakashi heard a zipping sound through the air meaning something was heading towards them rather fast, most likely a Kunai.

"DOWN!"

Naruto just stood there, one of the advantages of being short for his age. As the blade came towards him he could clearly see that it was none other than Zabuza's monstrous blade that he carries on him at all times, being Naruto he obviously wanted the blade so he just stuck his hand up at the right time and yanked the handle to stop it in mid air.

The others just looked up at him like he was mad.

"Sweet... souvenir."

Everyone sweat dropped whilst Kurenai mutter "Idiot" under her breath.

"Yo Zabuza."

"Gaki, do I know you?"

"Nope."

"Can I have my blade back?"

"Nope."

"Don't make me come over there!" he said getting slightly angry.

"If you can get it whilst im in the mist with you then you can have it back, now be a big boy and try to live up to your moniker you little demon."

"That's it Gaki, your ass is mine!"

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Mist suddenly started to appear out of nowhere making it hard to see and a voice was heard throughout the mist, "8 places..." but before he could do anything Naruto interrupted, "Yes, yes 8 places on the body for Insta-kill but I don't care! Kakashi watch and prepare to pay!" He slammed the blade into the ground so he could use his hands and went through 23 hand signs at a rather quick pace before shouting: "Futon: Kazeryuu!"

Within a span of 5 seconds there was a massive rawr from a huge dragon made of wind that seemed to instil fear into all it saw which unfortunately had to be everyone.

The mist suddenly vanished as the dragon started to displace the mist and the demon of the mist was just laying down by a tree bleeding heavily, the Jutsu was summed up by kiba in 2 words; "Holy shit!"

"Whoo new Jutsu success! and I get to keep my awesome sword and his bounty!"

The others just looked at him like he was insane, "What it's an awesome sword."

"Crazy bastard" was the thought that was going through everyone's mind at the time.

"Kay' I'm just gonna go chop his head off quickly and seal it for the old man to go all diplomatic on me and make me wait for his bounty from kiri, be back in a minute."

Walking over to the now dead Zabuza and getting ready to chop he head off with his own blade (The irony!) he stopped when he heard some Senbon needles coming at him rather quickly, he blocked them with his newly acquired blade and turned to see what appeared to be a 13 year old hunter nin.

"You dare touch Zabuza-Sama!"

"Well ye... I killed him and I'm in need of money."

"I will kill you!"

"Go home child. This is no place for someone like yourself."

"I have no home now!"

"Well I would suggest you travel and find somewhere you like to like, maybe snow country; you through Senbons made of ice at me so I presume you're a Yuki clan member which by the way wouldn't go well with your hunter nin disguise since it's a bloodline and everyone knows kiri is in a civil war."

"No you need to die!"

"No I don't, I have too much fun to live for; I can't die so soon."

"Then I will take what matters most to you!"

His eyes turned red all of a sudden with slits down the middle as a god-awful amount of killing intent appeared.

"You listen to me and listen well because this is your last chance! You will leave, you will not follow me and you will not touch anyone I care for or so god help me I will hunt you down and torture you in the worst possible way but you will not die, no I will give you to a country that has a blood line breeding program and have them use you to reform the Yuki clan; you will be nothing more than cattle! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME CHILD!" He roared.

The fake hunter nin didn't take to kindly to the threat and made some Senbons made out of ice and quickly threw them at Kurenai because she was the easiest target hoping to get some vital hits but before that could even get there they were blocked by Naruto and his sword.

"You were warned and now you will die!" He rushed the hunter nin with astounding speed and slashed her arms off, as she fell to the ground armless and bleeding he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Nobody touches Tenshi-Chan! Especially not some godforsaken lackey of a dead man now die!" He said as he pushed the cleaver through the fake nins chest and proceeded to seal both bodies up for later inspection.

He walked back to his group watching as they all looked astonished at the feat his just accomplished, he could feel the tension in the air until Kurenai decided to break it; "Nobody touches me huh?"

"Oh you hear that did you?"

"Ofcourse we all heard it and I think it was very sweet." She said with a small blush on her face.

"Well I'm tired the Jutsu and the small battle took quite a bit of chakra not to mention accessing my other chakra by mistake when I was mad so I'm going to sleep now; my new sword is in a blood scroll as are the bodies oh and Kakashi?"

"Yes oh great and powerful Naruto-Sama?" He said hoping he didn't remember the bet.

"No smut for a month now carry me!" He said passing out from chakra exhaustion.

"Damn him! I hoped he forgot! Oh well what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"But I know Kakashi." Kurenai said and Kakashi just held his head down crying anime tears. "You heard him now get carrying."

Kakashi just picked up Naruto and thrown him over his should like a sack of potatoes, "Tazuna which way?"

"2 hours away on the path we are heading."

"Alright lets head out and maybe I can hide somewhere quite and ready precious!" He said over excitedly.


End file.
